Annoy the warriors cats!
by RainwishAndSunwishOfShadowclan
Summary: Sunwish's guide to annoy the crap out of these fighting cats! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Bramblestar...

1) Tell him that Squirrelflight and Ashfur are dating again

2) Tie him to Icekit!

3) Tell him his real parents are Scourge and Leafpool

4) When he doesn't believe you about #4, paint him black when he's not awake

5) Constantly call him Tigerstar 2 or

6) When he is asleep, tell Firestar that Tigerstar is in the warrior's den (Muahahahahaha)

7) Yell at him to "poke the bear"

8) Have Crowfeather say that he wants to meet him by the border at moon-high

9) Buy him Ashfur action figures

10) Poke him with a prickly pear cactus

.

_Hey warriors cats fans! PLEASE give suggestions for cats!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any Empress Tansy stuff.I also don't own ANY warriors cats.

Scourge...

1) Have Socks and Ruby live in his den

2) Call him the husband of a psychopath

3) Have Star and Mallow paint him pink and cover him in glitter

4) Force him to kiss Firestar

5) Have him kit-sit for Lionblaze's kits

6) Have him be on an eternal Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show

7) Have him go to Sunwish's Sunshineglitter Shop

8) Have Bramblestar break into his house! He looks like TIGERSTAR!

9) Make him listen to Katy Perry's "Birthday" for 100 hours straight

10) Have my brother (Brightfall) attack him!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lipton and warriors cats.**

**Crookedstar**...

1) Have him live with Mapleshade for a moon and only drink Lipton

2) Force him to kiss Rainflower

3) Have him live with Sunwish and her soup addiction

4) Make him participate in a trout eating contest

5) Call him Crookedtail

6) Force him to do the chicken dance in front of Feathertail

7) Call him Crippledstar

8) Have Bramblestar tell him he is expecting his kits

9) Give him an NosePhone and not tell him how to use it

10) Take him to an all you can eat SQUIRREL buffet


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Erin Hunter is the owner of warriors cats. Not me :(

JAYFEATHER!

1) "Organize" his herbs

2) Tell him that Squirrelflight is REALLY his mom and that it was all a joke

3) Say to him that he is a father of Stickette's kits

4) Poke him

5) Tell him Tigerstar is in the warriors den. (Bramblestar)

6) Lick his face

7) Cover him in mouse bile

8) Have Purdy tell him a never ending story

9) Tell him a pack of wolves have taken Stickette, then poke him with Stickette when he is ripped to shreds

10) Have Mousefur come down from StarClan in the middle of the night and scare the scrap out of him


	5. Chapter 5

Sandstorm! Thank you Flamestar-Light Of Darkness!

1) Tell her Firestar is secretly dating Dustpelt

2) Call her "Spotty's Replacement"

3) When she walks into camp, yell "Run! It's a sand storm!"

4) Give her a recording of Firestar talking about Spottedleaf in his sleep

5) Throw sand on her an tell her to turn it into a storm

6) Poke her non-stop with a Cinderpelt action figure

7) Ask her if Dustpelt is her brother

8) Poke her repeatedly with a spotted leaf

9) When she rips the leaf, start crying and run and get Leafpool

10) Have Leafpool say "I know! Your not my mother. Cinderpelt is!

Now, experience Sunwish RACCOON RANDOMNESS!

Estampa Tabakin Avidano okay but ineffective hi hi Reinas is a pretty consistent we you my brother BrightfallPotato is the cut out you and now now now now Cianciana Grapeful is cut out for him. Because he can Valar fishes like in angry badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger virgin badger badger badger badger badger badger mushroom badger badger badger badger badger badger mushroom badger badger badger badger badger badger fish yeah yeah yeah you know football badger football butter bag cherry tomatoes tools tools to tootles tootles tootles tootles tootles doctor in a pot 1234 Awwwww Awwwww Badja Paje Faja SheZap activeduty Kechika Begend Meistrich Sagent Haja football football football football local badger badger badger badger badger badger with a steak I'm hungry attention all citizens of thunder shadow wind in River city your husband is not Worc Bhairavi Badra Haystak nHot Frost fostering cheaper attention of Rabbid Bachir Brochin Alcroft Portret Gysbers please be on alert always keep warriors for you especially if your first class even though Pronti pretty good because she just like black people this is all random voice recording from Dragon dictation they are very stupid .

Now that their hair is Patea Monsanity dad don't eat yellow snow what you down the serious credit man watches from a distance second to go Dawkinsville see you look awesome keep on walking just saw you know he's going to see you just keep just keep looking on Shahana will take care of 's him .

Therapy and soundman country Kingi two times more time I am eating Triscuits Faja Bheja Bheja Badja Badja Batibouw Awwwww Awwwww Badja Badja Meistrich Awwwww Awwwww Awwwww Awwwww football football football football football club Phantomstep this was all on Dragon dictation so this is not actually say hello you Phantomstep

So... how was my Dragon dictation rant. Half of that was supposed to be the assassins creed brotherhood tobuscus literal trailer.

Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... SUNWISH OUT! WOOP


	6. Chapter 6

Mapleshade!

1) lock her in a closet with Dovewing

2) lock her in a closet with Crookedstar

3) lock her in a closet with Shellheart

4) Give her lots of Lipton tea! (You rock Brighteyes of Thunderclan)

5) Tell her Firestar knows where she lives (the dark forest)

6) Tell her Sandstorm arranged that she has to live with Dovewing

7) Have me hug her forever

8) Force her to somersault through walls :)

9)Write "I love Lipton" on her fur when she is sleeping ( see #4 parentheses)

10) Just poke her. A lot!


End file.
